Kidnapped By Akatsuki
by Nagato - Leader of Akatsuki
Summary: This is my friends' story for Naruto. WE DO NOT OWN NARUTO IN ANY WAY. I hope you like my friends' story for Naruto. Begins as a spanking fanfic. It gets better. I promise. By chapter 12 in my opinion. This has been here ever since 2009. I just now decided to post it. I don't know what Genre to put it under, if anyone knows, please review and I'll change it, till ten stays this way
1. Preface

This is a story my friend wrote based on Naruto. We do not own Naruto in any way. Just this story. Now I don't know if every fact is true in this story. She wrote it based on information given to her. I will give you all the names for Minato and Kushina. I'm sorry if they act unlike themselves. This IS based on information given to her about them and the way they act. Of course a little had to be changed to make it a story.

Minato: Minato, Yondaime, Nagato, Pain, Leader, Leader sama, God(Sasori never calls him this), Flashy, Fourth Hokage, Dad(for Naruto).

Kushina: Kushina, Blue, (My) Angel, Konan, Koni, Mom(for Naruto).

As you can see Minato is Pein and Kushina is Konan. I don't know how she worked that into her story but I think it's a good story and I'm doing something I was supposed to do back in 2009. If you like this story, I'm sorry I took so long to post this.


	2. Details and Descriptions

**These descriptions are taken from the Naruto Wiki. I don't know if this should or has to be here but this is how she wrote it. I tried to put in the Japanese signs… don't think it worked out well. Happens sometime in Part II. Or Part 2.**

 **Ring Fingers:**

Left pinkie=Tobi

Left ring=Kisame

Left middle=Kakuzu

Left pointer=Hidan

Left thumb=Sasori

Right thumb=Nagato

Right pointer=Deidara

Right middle=Konan

Right ring=Itachi

Right pinkie=Zetzu

Descriptions.

 **Akatsuki** :

Nagato – short spiky orange hair with rinnegan, six piercings, a metal bar through each ear, three studs through the side of its upper nose, and one spike stud on each end of the bottom lip. It also had three piercings on each wrist, at least one on its upper wrist and some just under his neck. His face is a little pale. He wore a necklace, which was somewhat similar to the one worn by the Sage of Six Paths. Wears dark red nail polish.

Ring finger: Right Thumb. Purplish Grey. kanji for "zero" (零 零, _rei_ ).

Birthday: January 25

Age: 24

Konan – Relatively tall woman who has short, straight blue hair, amber eyes with lavender eye shadow, and a labret piercing. Konan's eyelashes are distinctive lines. She wears a large light blue paper flower in her hair. She wears an Akatsuki cloak She wears orange nail polish.

Ring finger: right middle finger, the kanji on it meaning White (, _byaku, haku_ ).

Birthday: July 10

Age: 24

Kakuzu – Kakuzu is a very tall, tan-skinned man with long dark-brown hair. His eyes have an unusual colouring: green irides, no pupils and red !br0ken! Noticeably, despite his advanced age, he still appears as a man well within his prime, retaining a very muscular build. He wears a black mask over his lower face. He dons a white hood which covers his hair. His clothing includes the traditional Akatsuki cloak. He also wears brown nail polish

Ring finger: kanji for North (北,hoku) was placed on his left middle finger colour dark green.

Birthday: August 15

Age:91

Kisame – Kisame is a very tall, muscular shinobi. He has distinctive shark-like appearance and depicted as blue-grey. He has small, round, white eyes, gill-like facial markings under his eyes, and actual gills on his shoulders and sharp triangular teethe. He styled his blue hair in the form of a shark fin. As a member of Akatsuki, he wears dark-purple nail polish. He also wears a brown sash across the front and back of his cloak to hold Samehada in place.

Ring finger: left ring finger, bearing the kanji for South (?, nan) which was yellow in colour

Birthday: March 18

Age: 32

Itachi – Itachi has onyx eyes under which are long, pronounced tear-troughs. He has jet-black hair that is pulled back in a low ponytail, his face framed with centre-parted bangs that extended to his chin. As a member of Akatsuki, he wore the standard Akatsuki cloak and a slashed Konoha forehead protector to symbolise his broken ties with the village. The cloak's high collar obscured his ponytail. He wears purple nail polish on his nails, a necklace with three silver rings with red gems.

Ring finger: right ring finger; red in colour and bears the kanji for Vermilion (?, shu).?

Birthday: June 9

Age: 21

Sasori – Sasori has wide greyish brown eyes, short mousy red hair. Usually seen with a hazy, dreamy look. He wears teal nail polish. Sasori's puppet body has spinning claws attached to lower back, holder for 4 scrolls on his back, a stinger in the empty, open stomach cavity, a compartment in his right chest, and a 'core of living flesh' ( _namami no kaku_ ) in the left which had the kanji for "scorpion" (蠍, _sasori_ ) painted on it. Exposed, Sasori's eyes are wide open in a maniacal way as opposed to normal calm eyes.

Ring finger: purple left thumb kanji for jewel or sphere (?, gyoku)

Birthday: November 8

Age: 35

Zetzu – Easily distinguished by the two Venus flytrap-like extensions that emerge from his sides, enveloping his head and upper body as a shell, which he is able to open and close. Short green hair and yellow eyes. Under the Akatsuki cloak, he wears blue pants and sandals, and has both legs wrapped in bandages. Zetsu's fingernails are painted pink and his toenails are blue. White, screw-like dots protrude out along the edges and collar of Zetsu.

Ring finger: green Akatsuki ring on the right little finger kanji for sign of the boar (,gai)

Hidan – Hidan has medium-length grey hair that is slicked back and distinctive purple eyes. He has no shirt, but wears an Akatsuki cloak, which he keeps slightly open, revealing his Jashin amulet around his neck. He changes his pants to grey with matching shinobi sandals. He wears dark green nail polish. When not fighting, he is always seen with his Triple-Bladed Scythe on his back.

Ring finger: orange Akatsuki ring on left index finger which bears the kanji for Three (三, san)

Birthday: April 2

Age: 22

Tobi – Black eyes and short spiky black hair. Wears a black long-sleeve top that covers his neck and chin, a pair of dark-coloured pants, and standard sandals and white stirrups. On his waist, he wears a thick black belt with armour-like metal plates attached to it, and similar plates on his upper arms. Has blue nail polish on his nails. He wears this outfit under his Akatsuki cloak.

Ring finger: black Akatsuki ring on left pinkie kanji for love (愛, _ai_ )

Birthday: February 10

Age: 31

Deidara – Deidara has slanted blue eyes and very long blond hair which he wears in a half ponytail with the rest hanging down freely. The bang hanging over his left eye is what conceals his eye scope. It is not permanently attached to his face. He has a mouth on both of his palms. He wears an Akatsuki cloak, navy blue pants with matching shinobi sandals. He wears black nail polish. Underneath he wears a V-neck, sleeveless, midriff shirt with mesh armour underneath with pants, stirrups, and sandals.

Ring finger: right index finger Akatsuki ring bore kanji for Blue or Green (青, ao) teal in colour.

Birthday: May 5

Age: 19

 **Part** **II** **Genin**

Naruto – Blonde, spiky hair and blue eyes, three whisker markings on his cheeks. Naruto wears a form fitting outfit, with a T-shirt or mesh armour underneath. While retaining the swirls and orange pants, the blue pieces of his outfit change to black: his forehead protector (which is now longer), sandals, and orange jacket, the black colour showing more prominence than the blue.

Birthday: October 10

Age: 15

Temari – She has teal eyes, sandy blonde hair, which is gathered into four consecutive ponytails. Short-sleeved, black kimono that reaches down to her legs, with slits along the side and a revealing neckline. Red sash tied around her waist and she wears her forehead protector on her forehead.

Birthday: August 23

Age: 19

Kankurō – Black, baggy, full body suit with red and yellow circle on the front. He wears a black hood that covers his head completely, and has cat-like ears and his forehead protector on his forehead. Carries his puppets on his back. Wears a black outfit consisting of a long top and trousers with red sash around his waist. He has brown hair. Wears face paint.

Birthday: May 15

Age: 17

Sakura – Fair skin, green eyes, pink hair. Her hair is kept shoulder-length, which she sometimes pins up in a ponytail. Typical outfit consists of a red top with the same design as the upper-half of her Part I outfit. She wears low-heel, knee-high boots, black shorts underneath a short pink apron skirt, and pink elbow protectors. The cloth of her forehead protector is red and she carries a medical pouch.

Birthday: March 28

Age:15

Ino – Peach and cream fair skin, light Maya blue eyes, and long platinum-blonde hair worn in a ponytail, with long bangs framing the right side of her face. The bangs cover half of her face, her ponytail is waist-length, and a red clip on the left. She wears studs on her ears. Wears revealing purple high-collared blouse with a matching apron skirt. Wears mesh armour on her thighs, elbows and knees.

Birthday: September 23

Age: 16

Hinata – Hinata possesses Byakugan, giving her featureless lavender tinted eyes. She has Oxford blue hair kept in a hime cut that reaches her lower back and the framing strands are shoulder-length and her snow white skin complexion. Wears a loose fitting, wistaria violet and anti-flash white hooded-jacket with wistaria violet cuffs over mesh armour, Yale blue pants, black, low-heeled sandals.

Birthday: December 27

Age: 16

Sasuke – Black eyes and spiky black hair with a blue tint. Sasuke's hair hangs over his face as bangs. The Uchiha clan's crest is present on his clothing. Sasuke wears dark blue pants, a blue cloth which he secures with a purple rope belt with a white long-sleeved shirt kept open at the torso.

Birthday: July 23

Age: 16

Gaara – Fair skin, green eyes, and short spiky red hair. No distinctive pupils or eyebrows. He has tanuki-like black rings around his eyes. He has the kanji for 'love' (愛, _ai_ ) on the left side of his forehead. Gaara wears a long-sleeved crimson coat and full-length dark trousers with a pair. Over the coat he wears two buckled belts, a grey vest held in place by a single strap over his left shoulder, and two buckled belts which he also uses to carry his gourd. Sometimes he wears the typical Kazekage garb.

Birthday: January 19

Age: 15

 **Others** :

Zabuza – Tall, muscular man with pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows. Normally seen wearing bandages like a mask over bottom half of his face. Under his mask, he had a relatively narrow jawline and jagged-teeth, a trait he shared with his fellow Swordsmen. He wore his forehead protector sideways on his head. Shirtless, chest covered by a belt which held his Guillotine sword, baggy pants with a striped pattern, wrist-warmers up to his elbows, with matching leg-warmers.

Birthday: August 15

Age: 28

Madara – Fair-skinned, waist-length spiky, black hair, shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of his face, covers right eye. Wears crimson armour, metal plates, forming protective chest, waist, shoulders, thigh guards. Wears a blue high-collared, long sleeve mantle that splits down the lower half & a simple, light-brown obi, and a belt. Battling, carries an orange-brown gunbai with a long black chain, wears a metal belt, a brown leather sash to hold other weapons, & belt sashes to hold his swords.

Birthday: December 24

Age: 24

Shushi – Shushi has short, unkempt, dark-coloured hair, black eyes, a relatively broad nose, broken well-defined eyelashes, that are turned upwards at each end. He wears a high-collared, dark-coloured outfit with a tantō strapped to the right side of the back of his shoulder. He also wears what appeared to be a harness for his tantō which ran across his chest and fastened over both his shoulders.

Birthday: October 19

Age: 21

Jiraiya – Waist-length, spiky white hair that he usually ties back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs framing his face. There are red lines under his eyes that extend all the way to the bottom. His usual attire is a green short shirt kimono and matching pants, under which he wears mesh armour that is visible at his wrists and ankles. He wears hand guards, a black belt, traditional Japanese wooden sandals, and a red haori with two yellow circles on each side. He often carries a large scroll on his back.

Birthday: November 11

Age: 54

 **Family Lines** :

Minato/Nagato:

Jiraiya: Minato's (adoptive) father, Kushi/Koni's 'father', and Naruto's 'grandfather' and godfather

Minato/Nagato: Jiraiya's (adoptive) son, Kushi/Koni's husband, and Naruto's father

Kushina/Konan: Jiraiya's 'daughter', Minato/Nagato's wife, and Naruto's mother

Naruto: Jiraiya's 'grandson' and godson, Minato/Nagato's son, and Kushina/Konan's son

Madara Uchiha:

Madara: Shushi's dad, Itachi's Uncle, and Sasuke's Uncle

Shushi: Madara's son, Itachi's cousin and best friend, and Sasuke's cousin and friend

Itachi: Madara's nephew, Shushi's cousin and best friend, and Sasuke's older brother='Niisan'

Sasuke: Madara's nephew, Shushi's cousin and friend, and Itachi's younger brother

Sasori:

Sasori: Father to Kisame, Zabuza, Temari, Kankurō, and Gaara.

Kisame: son to Sasori, older brother to Zabuza, Temari, Kankurō, and Gaara

Zabuza: son to Sasori, little brother to Kisame, older brother to Temari, Kankurō, and Gaara

Temari: daughter to Sasori, little sister to Kisame and Zabuza, older sister to Kankurō and Gaara

Kankurō: son to Sasori, younger brother to Kisame, Zabuza, and Temari, older brother to Gaara

Gaara: son to Sasori, younger brother to Kisame, Zabuza, Temari, and Kankurō

 **Left Over Information For This Story** :

Minato/Nagato, Kushina/Konan, and Madara were all children together, though Madara is the reincarnation of Madara The First, and were all taught by Jiraiya.

Obito is Tobi, and Minato saved him from the boulder but sadly he still got crushed, but Obito is the younger brother to Shushi and also son to Madara.

Madara and Fugaku were brothers, but Itachi killed Fugaku after learning Fugaku had killed Mikoto. Madara approves but was still upset with Itachi because Fugaku was his brother. I don't know about the other Uchihas.

Jiraiya adopted Minato because Jiraiya had a very close relationship with him when Minato was a kid and Minato's parents were dead. Minato was an orphan. His dad died during the First Shinobi War and his mum died after giving birth to him because she'd been waiting to birth him in a peaceful time but the second Minato was born another fight/battle/war (one of those) began. She was heart broken.

 **Notes** :

I think this must all sound strange. I take satisfaction in the fact that this is just fiction and everything and anything can make sense. Please don't flame. This story begins horribly but gets better as time goes on. If you disagree, please stop reading. Warning: This story will have spanking, but it will also have other forms of discipline as well. Also I think some of these characters are out of character like Hidan and maybe even Shushi, who doesn't appear until chapter 10. Well I think I've explained as much as I could about this story. I hope you have fun reading it, and if not, I'm sorry this story doesn't fit your fancy. Lastly, she says she'll take requests. Like spanking requests or discipline. She doesn't want any shipping but she'll go for Sasuke/Sakura or Naruto/Hinata. Her ship is Nagato/Konan or Minato/Kushina. With that said, I believe that in this story Madara and Sasori will have their hands full, not as full as Pein though, nope! Have fun reading! =)

PS. =) supposed to be a smiley face. I promise the next chapter will be the story. I just had to get this out of the way. After Chapter 10, I'll ask the readers if we should continue this story. We only ever wrote ten chapters. Chapter 11 got lost.


	3. Chapter 1: Naruto And Temari

**Please remember this was written in 2009… I don't know if I should post it, I don't want flames about how stupid it might be. If I do then I won't post any more, I promise. I just thought I would since I've been meaning to do that for a while.**

 **Chapter 1: Naruto and Temari**

 **Summary: Pain and Konan go for Naruto. Sasori and Deidara go for Temari. It switches views after Naruto is caught.**

* * *

Naruto was at the Ramen Ichiraku shop. Pain could see him.

"Hey Konan look it's our son." I whispered in her ear. When she looked at me I pointed Naruto out.

"What should we do?"

"I know!" Pain yelled out as an idea came to his head.

Konan knew him so well she didn't let him yell. She clapped her hand over his mouth only a slit open so that he whispered it instead.

"Is that you Yondaime?" asked a familiar voice.

"Uh...no?"

"I knew it. What are you doing here?"

I turned around. It was Jiraiya Sensei.

"Yondaime? Who do you speak of?" I asked in a curious tone.

"You of course. Who else? Do remember you are my student. Do you think I am stupid?"

"Yes." I answered nodding my head before I could stop myself. Being leader meant I nodded my head a lot to show my approval.

"Yondaime do you think I am an idiot?" he asked again in a dangerous tone.

I had gotten in trouble for calling him an idiot plenty of times when I was his student. What he used to do came rushing back to me now. But I wouldn't

change my answer because when I answer I am sworn to stick to it."Yes. But I am not your student anymore."

"Yeah but who's older here?" he asked taking my wrist.

"You are not old your only 20."

He yanked me closer to him. I stumbled until I bumped into Sensei. I looked up at him looking him in the eyes.

"Who is older here you or me?" he asked sinisterly.

"Me." I said with pure certainty.

"Wrong. Yondaime it seems all these years and you still haven't learned huh?"

"I am not a liar sensei." I whined looking at Blue for help but she shook her head no.

Sensei strengthened his grip on me. He started dragging me to the training field.

"Blue! Konan! Help me!" I begged her but she stayed where she was and shook her head. She switched her eyes on our son.

I dug my heels in the ground. "Rase-" SMACK!

"Don't you even think about it Yondaime." he growled.

"Sensei would it help if I said I was sorry?"

"No."

I gulped. I dug my heels even deeper into the ground. It did not do anything to thwart his plans.

When we were almost there I got an idea. I dropped myself on the ground. I smiled when Jiraiya stopped.

The grin stopped when I realized why he stopped. He had picked me up by the waist and placed me under his arm. I watched sulkily as he finished our trip.

The ground looked funny going up. I almost started laughing. If I started laughing he would start my spanking now instead of when he sat down.

Jiraiya sat down on a boulder. I gulped as he put me over his lap.

"Jiraiya Sensei please don't. Please. I'm sorry. I won't do it again. Please." I begged starting to feel belittled.

"That is exactly what you said last time." he said as he pulled my Akatsuki robe over my head and pulled down my pants and boxers.

I almost started crying right now. He always did this bare. I looked back to see my SANNIN JIRAIYA SENSEI lift his palm into the air. I knew this was going to hurt.

SMACK!

SMACK!

With that he started working on my bottom. I looked back in front of me.

While he punished me I looked for something to concentrate on.

When I finally found something he had figured out I was trying to ignore the spanking. He let his knee drop so he had access to my entire bottom and sit spots.

"S-se-ow!-ns-ow!-sei-ow!-ple-ow!-ase stop!" I begged starting to kick.

"No. Now stop kicking Yondaime, unless you want me to spank harder that is."

"NOO! PLEAASSE SENSEEII!" I screamed instinctively kicking harder.

He did exactly as he had promised.

I couldn't take it anymore. I stopped kicking and went limp on his lap crying out.

Jiraiya stopped. I looked back to see my now red backside. I looked away crying harder. I gasped when sensei pulled up my pants and boxers. I cried more when I felt myself moving.

I found he had picked me up and was rubbing my back and whispering to me. I snuggled into him. This had always been my favorite part whenever I had been punished.

"I-I-I am sorrieee." I managed to sob out.

"Shh. It's okay. You're already forgiven Yondaime." he said in that soothing voice of his.

"I-I didn't m-mean-n it Jiraiya Sensei." I sobbed.

A few minutes later he put me in a sitting position on his lap.

I stopped crying finally.

"Do you know why I did that Yondaime?"

"Yes. I do. I called you an idiot. I didn't mean it Jiraiya Sensei."

"Yes I know."

He patted my back gently. I got up off his lap.

"Can I go now Sensei?" I asked him.

"Yes you may go Yondaime. Oh and Yondaime?"

"Yes?"

"Next time it will be worse. So don't call me an idiot again." I gulped in terror just imagining. I left him and went back to the ramen shop. "That illusion doesn't work on me."

"So how was it?"

"Terrible my ass hurts." SMACK! "What the heck Konan?! What was that for?" I fumed.

"You said that Akatsuki cannot curse."

"Oh. Well let's get Naruto." I threw a rock at the back of Naruto's head. When he looked I turned and ran.

I looked back to see him on my tail. Of course I could outrun him if I wanted to get away. That wasn't the point here.

I turned around and knocked him out. I caught him before he could fall to the ground.

Konan was there behind Naruto. We went back to the temporary headquarters.

* * *

 **-** Sasori-

Temari was outside. I could just imagine hugging my daughter. I had waited so long for this day to come. I HATE waiting.

"Temari."

"Who's there?" she asked.

"Over here."

When she came over I knocked her out with the gas I had come with especially for this occasion.


	4. Chapter 2: Zabuza And Kankurō

**For those are reading this: Sorry chapters are short for now.**

 **Chapter 2: Zabuza and Kankurō**

 **Summary: Kisame gets Zabuza. Deidara and Sasori go for Kankurō.**

* * *

I'd been following him for a while now. Watching where he goes, who he talks to, and what he does. It's not much. He still worked for money, he still acted like the same old Zabuza I remember… my old team mate Zabuza Momochi. We both worked for the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist once. We got into many a scuffle.

My job was to now take Zabuza to the base, temporary base or otherwise, alive and in tact. Sasori had stressed that part. Leader-sama wanted me to bring him to the base. Itachi was alone doing his part of this… weird mission. Why would Leader-sama want to kidnap so many people?

Zabuza'd noticed me, oh well, was bound to happen at some point right? I can't just keep following him around or Leader-sama would get… impatient. He was pointing his sword at me. "Step out of the dark and face me like a real man… or run and hide if you don't wish to die today." Zabuza said. I shook my head.

"Is that how you greet everyone Zabuza? I guess some things never change." Zabuza's eyes widened in recognition.

"Kisame! Hidden Mist Juts-" I knocked him out cold and picked him up. Best hurry this up. I'd had the drop on him. He'd not been expecting me, but when he wakes up? …

* * *

Kankurō was out in the training field all alone. I felt Sasori tense up. This was his second kid that lived in the Sand Village.

"Danna, this is boring."

"Be quiet."

"When will we strike, un?" I asked tired of him being so tense.

"When everyone except Kankurō leave the training field Dei dei."

"… How long is that?"

"Brat, I told you to be quiet!" Sasori hissed quietly at Deidara. If Deidara wasn't quiet soon, they'd either be found or their target would move off to get help and they'd have no choice but to attack.

In a few more minutes Kankurō was alone. We pounced and he was knocked out as soon as we stood up. We took him and went back to the temporary base. They'd be forced to stay there until we were ready to move them to our home base.

"One left." Sasori told me in a pleased voice as we headed back.


	5. Chapter 3: Sakura And Ino

**Chapter 3: Sakura and Ino**

 **Summary: Konan goes for Sakura and Kakuzu and Hidan go for Ino.**

Konan was three feet from Sakura and holding a pan.

Two minutes later and she was right behind her.

Right when she turned around Blue hit her with the bat only hard enough to knock her out without making her bleed. She caught Sakura before she fell to the ground.

Kushina headed back toward the forest where the temporary hideout was. Hoping that Sakura was as alright as she appeared. She wasn't really afraid of what Minato would do, more of how he would feel if Sakura were hurt. On the plus side, Sakura was a medical ninja. If she were hurt, or any ninja were hurt, she could heal them.

Kakuzu was behind Ino and thinking of how to knock her out without killing his prey. Right before Ino noticed him Hidan appeared and knocked her out with his scythe. Kakuzu was pissed. Hidan was still moving.

"Idiot! You could have cut her head off. If you did Leader would have our heads! You clumsy little idiot! And what about the price he offered! You would have destroyed my chance to get even more money! Don't dare sacrifice her Hidan." Kakuzu was furious. Hidan stopped moving only to look at him, the diagram on the floor already. Ino was bleeding. Hidan had made a little slice on her neck.

"Stop yelling. Do you want us to be spotted? Then he surely will have our heads...well really yours. I am indestructible." 'Arrogant little prick' Kakuzu thought bitterly.

"Clear that wound up. Then lets go." Hidan sighed. 'Damn Kakuzu.' Hidan waited till it stopped bleeding. Then he took water and washed off the blood.

"There…. Satisfied?" Kakuzu gave Hidan a fierce glare.

"Yes. I suppose I am… you know he said to bring them _unharmed,_ don't you remember?" Hidan looked back at Ino… She was hurt… oh.

"..."

"Lets go back and hope he doesn't notice. Hidan… if he does I'll tell him it was you who did it… after all it was you. I better get the money he bid for this stupid job. Kidnapping a stupid Leaf Ninja." Kakuzu said starting to growl under his breath.

So they went back to the temporary base, hoping against hope that Leader-sama wouldn't notice nor get angry at them and still pay Kakuzu for the job he did. After all, Kakuzu deserved it. Kidnapping a ninja from a village wasn't that easy to pull off. Especially if they were kind of expecting danger since Leader-sama had kidnapped Naruto _first!_


	6. Chapter 4: Sasuke And Gaara

Chapter 4: Sasuke and Gaara

Summary: Itachi goes for Sasuke and Sasori and Deidara go for Gaara.

"Sasuke your mission for today is to go kill some invaders that are thirty miles northwest from here. Kabuto will go with you to make sure you come back… safely. When you come back I will tell you your second mission."

"Your finally giving me a real mission? Okay, I'll do my best Orochimaru. Why does Kabito have to come with me?"

"We don't want Sasuke to get hurt now do we? I mean we don't actually have a medic ninja with us… however if you get a scratch I am sure Kabuto will be able to heal it but that's all. Besides I don't want you to get lost. You have never been outside here after all. So I am being… to put it in simple terms… I am being generous Sasuke." Hearing this just made Sasuke angry but since he was getting a real mission, he didn't complain. Next time he would.

"Okay."

"Go I need to speak with some one else."

"Sure." He left and in ten minutes Kabuto came in.

"Ah… you remembered Kabuto. So like you. Eh?"

"Lord Orochimaru, you know I could never forget something you say."

"Mmm… good. Now you are to go with Sasuke to make sure he doesn't die… and to make sure he does not encounter any Leaf ninja… and _especially_ not the Kyubi brat!" Orochimaru said spitting the last six words with mild hate. If Kyubi saw Sasuke, he would try to take him away. Orochimaru needed Sasuke.

"Yes Lord Orochimaru." he said, not leaving yet.

"You know what to do?"

"Yes."

"Make sure he comes back."

"Yes."

"You may go now Kabuto."

"Thank you, Lord Orochimaru." He bowed and left slowly.

Sasuke was ready to leave. So he waited for Kabito to come. In three minutes he came over to Sasuke and walked past.

"Ready Sasuke?"

"Yes. If you don't want to come you don't have to. If you do want to, then just make sure you stay out of my way."

"Your not fit to give me orders yet Sasuke. Yes I plan to come with you. I made a promise."

"To who?" Kabito just kept going.

Sasuke was going as fast as he could but it seemed Kabito seemed determined to stay ahead. Then Sasuke got an idea. His curse mark activated. He flew past Kabito and when Sasuke looked back he could tell he was going as fast as he could but still stayed feet from Sasuke. Sasuke looked at Kabito.

"Hey need help?"

"No. Slow down Sasuke. We're near the enemy."

"Hurry up!" Sasuke flew faster than before and left Kabito behind, far behind. Now Sasuke could have all the fun, and Kabito was telling the truth. Sasuke saw the enemies. They were Sand Jōnin. Sasuke flew at the strongest looking of them all.

"Black Chidori!" He flew in a curve so his opponent went up high in the air and then he did another attack, his opponents were surprised by the attack. "Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" When the enemy still moved he attacked again. The others immediately tried to help their friend. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" the clone finished the guy off with another fire jutsu while Sasuke turned his attention on the others. Sasuke went on to the weaker ninja next. He rammed the guy in the gut. Then swooped him up high into the air. Then he used another jutsu.

"Dragon Style! Fire Ball Jutsu!" The guy died too easily in Sasuke's opinion. This time with the weakest he used only physical attacks. He broke all of his limbs as one. Sasuke finished him off by breaking his neck. "Hah! Hey Kabito I finished them all of. We should go back." He looked around but didn't find Kabito. He shrugged and swiftly flew all the way back to the house… hideout… whatever you want to call it.

Before he reached it though he was jumped by a ninja. There was a knife to his throat and Sasuke felt it going into his neck. He was knocked out.

Orochimaru was standing outside with Kabito by his side he was waiting for Sasuke. He was angry at Sasuke for leaving Kabito far behind and disregarding his own safety. When he appeared Orochimaru was about to scold him. Sasuke was pounced, which was exactly what Orochimaru was afraid of.

He stretched out his tongue and yanked the arm with the kunai away from Sasuke and then threw him against a tree. Then he snatched the kunai away from him and used it against him. He cut his head off with the kunai. The exact plan the ninja had in mind for Sasuke. Then he retracted his tongue and retrieved Sasuke from the ground he was laying on. He carried his vessel to Kabuto.

"Lord Orochimaru he has a huge cut. Let me see him. Please." Orochimaru licked the wound free of blood and gave him to Kabuto. Kabuto quickly healed his neck. Orochimaru took Sasuke to Sasuke's room.

-5 hours later-

"Huh… where am I?" Sasuke sat up and the first thing he saw was Orochimaru. "Orochimaru?" he said getting up from his bed. "How did I do?"

"You did horrible Sasuke. You almost died. You did good at the invaders camp but you forgot to be careful. Your next mission is to watch a movie and then the 3rd mission is to take a nap. You can't be trusted to be alone outside. You as I said… you were caught."

"So… you… are grounding me?" he asked in an angry tone.

"You could say that." Lord Orochimaru said with an angrier tone without actually spitting or hissing.

"You can't do that to me! It won't happen again. I am still alive." he replied with even angrier.

"I am not arguing with you Sasuke." he said leaving the room and locking the door from outside. Sasuke took out his sword and attacked the door with no result.

"Phoenix Flower Jutsu." No result. The fire was put out. He used his curse mark on the door. He rammed the door but hit his head so hard he was knocked out again.

Itachi unlocked the door and saw his brother… he was knocked out and on the floor. Itachi picked him up and left as fast as he had come.

Gaara was looking for his brother and sister in the same place they had disappeared. Sasori was a few feet away and still moving forward. Deidara was closer to Gaara and walking forward very swiftly but as quiet as the grave. Deidara reached him first. He dropped a very tiny bomb on his head which blew up instantly. Gaara was knocked out, so Deidara cheered. Sasori caught him before he fell and glared at Deidara.

"What, un?" Sasori just turned and Deidara followed him. They went back to the temporary hideout.

"Okay we have everyone we want yes?" Pein asked.

"Yes we do." They all replied in unison.

"Okay lets g-" I said but an all too familiar voice spoke.

"Yondaime why are you kidnapping those kids? You have really hit below the belt. You know I can't let you get away with this right? You-"

"Leave him to me I know this man more than all of you do. Leave at once." I used rasengun but I was caught. They ran, all but Konan. Jiraiya took me over to a tree stump. He sat down and bared my bottom. I blushed as he put me over his lap.

"Put me down."

"Not yet." he said starting the punishment.

"Stop! Ow!"

"Be quiet."

"OW!" I thought as much as I could. Then I had an idea.

"Ow! YOU LITTLE BRAT! I will leave you here to sit for a minute. I will finish your spanking when I return." He put me on the stump in his place. Koni walked over to me. I looked up at her.

"Are you okay Flashy?"

"No."

"Would you like to return to base?" I nodded. I got up and headed for Koni. Right when I was about to speak I heard the scariest sound in my life. A pissed Sensei.

"MINATO I THOUGHT I SAID YOU WERE IN TIME OUT!" I turned around to see him quickly striding toward me. I stood my ground.

"No you didn't. You told me to sit down." I answered truthfully.

"What's the difference? I meant for you to be in time out Minato." When he reached me he took hold of my wrist. He took me and sat down on the same tree stump as before. He put me back over his lap again.

"Sensei no! You can't do this to me. You can't! Please I'm sorry. Sensei."

"You do realize that all this begging is not going to work?" He asked moving me so that he had full access to my lower parts. He kept it at an even distribution and at a constant rate of five swats.

"Se- ow! -ns – ow – sei – ow! St – ow – op! Please." I sobbed. Just when I thought he would never stop he finished with the hardest swat yet. I was already sobbing, I couldn't say a thing. He fixed my clothes entirely and sat me on his lap. He began to rub my back. Fifteen minutes later I was no longer crying. He patted my back twice and I got up.

"Hey Jiraiya you are now part of the Akatsuki. Now we will get going." said Konan pushing Jiraiya in front of her. She was pushing him so hard he couldn't get away from her. We reached the Akatsuki eventually and they followed us while I carried Naruto.


	7. Chapter 5: Their Doing It Again

Chapter 5: Their Doing It… Again

* * *

Itachi was carrying Sasuke like he used to when they both lived in the village. He felt Sasuke beginning to stir. Then he felt Sasuke move and stiffen. Sasuke had not yet realized who he was with but spoke anyway.

"If we were going to move to a different place you could have woken me up though I don't think moving is a good idea. You think that Naruto and Jiraiya are close to finding your precious hide out? I had thought you had said they would never be able to find their way out of a paper bag even if they were given even the simplest of instructions. Now I demand to be put down, oh, wait let me guess I might trip. I could fly…"

"I dare you to say that again you little pipsqueak!" Jiraiya growled.

"Master! He's only a kid! And you call me immature?"

"Your the little pipsqueak." Sasuke said jumping on to the ground.

"Sasuke." Itachi warned slightly, offering a hand for Sasuke to take.

"Sasuke?!" asked Naruto wriggling and squirming to get out of Nagato's hold.

"Naruto, where are we?" asked Gaara just giving a death glare to the one carrying him, which turned out to be Sasori. Sasuke activated his curse mark. He launched himself at Jiraiya.

"SASUKE!" Naruto called using the power of the Nine Tails to escape and intercept Sasuke from hurting Jiraiya. He was able to stop Sasuke but was attacked himself. Hidan and Deidara separated them. Nagato moved and took Naruto from Hidan. Itachi took Sasuke from Deidara. Naruto struggled back out of Nagato's grip and Sasuke left Itachi. This time they bonked their heads on a mud wall that had been put there by Jiraiya three seconds before they had collided.

"Pervy sage what did you do that for?"

"Well it rather looks like you are trying to kill each other again. I didn't approve of it the last time either Naruto." Ohhh. Nagato thought, thinking back to the fight Naruto and Sasuke had that made Sasuke decide to leave the Leaf Village in the first place.

"Stay out of this you asshole sannin!"

"I am not going to kill Sasuke! Pervy sage! Stay out!"

"Naruto what did you just call Jiraiya?" asked Nagato, sternly.

"Pervy sage. What's it to ya?"

"It's not rude."

"Hah! Go to hell!" Pein froze for a second. Though he couldn't really be angry at Naruto for that. He didn't know yet.

"All of you go to hell!"

"But Sasuke I missed you."

"Chidori Stream!" Sasuke said throwing his arms out.

"Sasuke stop!" demanded Itachi, grabbing his little brother's arm, however Sasuke had flew into the air. Naruto used rasengun and jumped into the air aiming for Sasuke. The attack struck its target. Sasuke fell to the ground stunned. Naruto aimed to attack Sasuke again but Sasuke protected himself with his wings.

"Okay brats break it up before someone gets hurt." said Jiraiya. They ignored him and took the fight into the sky. Jiraiya sighed. "Summoning Jutsu." he summoned a toad.

"What is it?"

"Have you heard about Sasuke leaving the village?"

"He fought Naruto and Naruto almost died."

"Their doing it again." Jiraiya said appearing at the top of the toads head. Luckily they hadn't gone that far up. He grabbed both of them and landed back on the ground. "Thanks." There was a poof of smoke and the frog/toad was gone. Jiraiya sat down on a fallen tree. "You know I have enough reason to spank both of you. Am I going to have to do that?"

"Pervy sage you cant -"

"Don't tell him what he can or cannot do. Trust me. I have done it lots of times." Pain warned.

"He can't actually-"

"NO!" Pain said blushing a bright pink.

"No." Naruto said.

"Good choice."

* * *

When we got there we corralled them all into the living room and surrounded them on the red sofa couch. We looked down at them.

I spoke.


	8. Chapter 6: A 'Brief' Summary

(Jiraiya POV)

"You are all probably wondering what you're doing here. Well we can explain that. Everyone who is here we have a special interest in." Yondaime was saying. Jiraiya was listening deeply to every single word that left his mouth. "Now you are going to live with us from now on. The first two things you have to know is; 1: There are rules and 2: There is going to be consequences for those who _break_ the rules."

"We will not hesitate to kill you if need be." Zetzu said, smiling, his pointy teeth showing.

"Actually, no. We're not going to kill you. Now all the rest will be explained by the one with interest in you. Akatsuki, you are dismissed." Minato said while giving Zetsu a very disapproving look. Sasori staid behind with Minato.

"I have a request, a suggestion."

"What is your idea?"

"Can I have Kisame, Zabuza, Temari, Kankurō, and Gaara? They are my children after all…"

"That is the point, or so I thought." Sasori left with his children and Deidara. Kushina left with Naruto. "Itachi you may have Sasuke. Tobi you have Hinata. Hidan, you and Kakuzu have Ino and Sakura." They all left with who he teamed them up with. Zetsu and I were the only ones left. "Zetsu you may go. We both know that you would sooner or later eat your… companion." Minato turned to me. "Master Jiraiya, if you will come with me please." I followed him into a room.

(Gaara POV)

"As I said before you are my children. I expect you to obey me, no exceptions. Otherwise there will be consequences… that goes for you as well Deidara. There will be rules for everyone to follow." The strange man was saying. Gaara just stared at him with a blank look. He didn't have to listen. He was Kazekage. However he chose to. "I will add rules as we go. For now the Bible is all that applies. Am I clear?" A religious man. Everyone nodded. So we were all dragged to some huge room. He had us sit on the front seat. He then handed us each a book. The book read- 'The Holy Bible – KJV'.

(Itachi POV)

"Sasuke you will be living with me in the Akatsuki from now on. It can be just like it used to be. However we won't have Mom or Dad. Living in the Akatsuki with me will be fun. There are rules… that are enforced by most of the Akatsuki members here… including me."

"Orochimaru stop with your stupid tricks. This is child's play. Give me a mission. A REAL mission or I will go outside for a walk. Your choice."

"Sasuke, I took you _away_ from Orochimaru. It's me, Itachi Uchiha. You won't be tortured anymore." That was Orochimaru's real plan. To train Sasuke, to keep him interested, and when the time was right he would take my brother's body. I refused to let Orochimaru do that.

"Hah! I doubt that. You -" Before he could say anything else I kissed his right cheek. Sasuke stopped talking. I knew he was confused. I was begging him to understand that I wasn't Orochimaru. A few minutes later Sasuke spoke. "Why did you kiss me?" he asked putting his palm to his right cheek. I then poked his forehead, something else I used to do. He glared at me, reaching for his sword.

"Itachi? What? Does Orochimaru know your here?"

"Sasuke look around you. You are at the official Akatsuki hide out." He was angry at that sentence. Sasuke really does have quite a temper.

"You kidnapped me?" …

"No."

"Did I have a choice?" …

"No."

"Then you kidnapped me! You expect me to live with you when you murdered our entire clan! NEVER!"

"No! Sasuke I need to talk to you."

"About what?!"

"About what really happened that night."

"I know what really happened Itachi!"

"You don't know the whole of it! Please Sasuke. Let me tell you before you say anything else."

"How do I know your not lying to me?"

"Damn it! I wish Shushi were here so he could help me. Well I won't tell you until I think you might believe me. However I will not let you leave."

"Is that a challenge, Itachi?"

"I'm going to get Kisame." I used shadow clone jutsu and had the clone drag Kisame in here.

"Kisame help me with Sasuke. I need to make sure he doesn't leave."

"Sure thing." he walked right up to Sasuke and held out his arm toward Sasuke.

"What are you doing?" I asked walking to his side, worried he might try to chop off one of Sasuke's limbs.

"Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu!" Sasuke was held in place by a large amount of water.

"Thanks. Sasuke, I am sure you will make friends among the Akatsuki sooner or later."

"I don't need any friends!" Don't say anything to that.

"Supper time!" called Konan and Kisame dropped the jutsu only to grab Sasuke by the arm. We headed to the dining room.

(Tobi POV)

"Tobi needs to explain what happened to Hinata. Will Hinata listen to Tobi?"

"I-I guess."

"Tobi in charge of Hinata now. Rules are easy. You good girl?"

"Yes."

"Tobi good boy. That is why Tobi gets Hinata. Hinata will have fun."

"Is it safe here Tobi?"

"Mostly. Only danger is enemies and Zetsu. Leader restrain Zetsu though. Zetsu likes eating. Sometimes he tries to eat people."

"Who is Zetsu?"

"Tobi show you later. It's dangerous to see Zetsu alone. But once you get to know Zetzu, he's a real nice man."

(Hidan POV)

"What do we do with them Kakuzu?" I asked, leaning my scythe against the wall next to my bed.

"We are in charge. There are rules. You must obey. You two will live in our room. There are consequences for misbehavior. Rule # 1: Don't touch my money without my permission. If you steal from me, there are severe consequences. Hidan you do the rest." Kakuzu left the room to go count his money.

"Rules will be added. That's all. Rule #2: You can't touch my scythe."

(Minato POV)

I came back from the living room, I'd talked to Jiraiya and told him everything he needed to know. To live with us anyway. "Okay… I don't know where to start. Naruto do you know who I am?"

"Your my dad?" Konan must have explained to him already.

"Huh? Oh! Yes Naruto I am your father. I -"

"Was the fourth Hokage? Called Minato or Yondaime. Right?" I blinked in surprise. "How did you…"

"Mom told me. You look sort of like me." I smiled playfully.

"No. Naruto you look like me. Good job Blue. Now there are rules that we will be enforcing. Jiraiya, any rule breaking will be answered by Tobi." I knew Tobi would just try to guilt trip him. It'd be fun to watch.

"For now get yourselves comfortable. Flashy and I are going to the kitchen." Konan replied sweetly. I beamed at her.

"Naruto… Jiraiya… don't destroy the room while we're gone." I chuckled before following after Konan. "Wait for me!" I called, still laughing. I looked back to see that Naruto was giving me an indignant look.

After supper was over I looked to Hidan who was speaking to Sasuke and cursing. Hidan was making Sasuke laugh his head off.

"… It was as funny as fucking hell. I mean shit what the fuck was I supposed to think! The dude's a freaking dumb ass." They started laughing again. I could tell they were going to be trouble, and fast friends. My eyes switched to Zetsu, Tobi, and Hinata. Zetsu was looking at Hinata with hungry hunter eyes.

"Here have more." I said giving him seconds of everything. My attention suddenly flicked to Naruto. He had just pounced on Sasuke. I was there in a second. "You two are breaking rule number five. Do you know what that is?"

"No fighting?"

"Yes Naruto. Sasuke go to your room. Naruto go to our room. If you aren't there you two will be breaking another rule. Rule number one." This was their first time, I wouldn't really punish them. Their just kids. I put them down.

"I'm going to go take a bath. Would you go get Konan and Naruto?"

"Yes I'll do that."

"Thank you." I said getting up and going to the bathroom door. I got in the bathtub and filled it with ice cold water. I sat down and gave myself a thorough wash. I even washed my hair.

When I was done, I pulled the plug and worked on drying my hair. When that was complete I combed it out making sure to get all the tangles. I then dried off my body. When that was done I used my flash speed to get my new boxers and pajamas on. When I was dressed I heard the door open.

"Minato?" I heard Koni's voice. I turned toward her with my signature smile on.

"Hello. Naruto, take a bath and put the same clothes back on. Tomorrow we are off shopping. Every single one of us." When he got out of the bathroom with his wet hair, Konan went in for her bath.

"Dad what are you doing?" I turned around. I was reading the papers on my desk that I'd brought in for studying.

"What?" I asked walking over to Naruto. I sat on the bed right next to him.

"Do you pretend to be Hokage?" I smiled at him. I was going to answer when Jiraiya spoke.

"Naruto he was Hokage." We both turned to see Jiraiya.

"He may not be the Third but he was the Fourth." Konan came out as beautiful as ever. Her hair was down. I got up and walked over to my beautiful, precious wife. Jiraiya went into the bathroom. I gave Blue three kisses. The fourth was on her precious mouth.

"Ew."

"Naruto be quiet." Konan said. We had a family hug. Two minutes later I escaped and started getting into my bed. There were three more beds. Four counting mine. Konan kissed Naruto's forehead before getting into her bed. Jiraiya came out of the bathroom and him and Naruto got into the last two beds, the new beds. We said our good nights and I love yous.


	9. Chapter 7: Babysitting

Chapter 8: Babysitting

* * *

Nagato was finished with his breakfast so he turned to Tobi. "Tobi are you sure you can handle the kids? I mean someone could stay to help."

"No! Tobi good boy. Tobi knows how to take care of kids. Tobi loves kids. Tobi can do this on his own. Tobi smart. Tobi good boy."

"Yes Tobi good boy. You're smart. Well here, have this just in case." he said giving him a hand held radio. He held out his own.

"Tobi asks what this is for."

"To call me in any time you want. But please just use it for emergencies."

"Okay."

"Let's go everyone." So they all left, him and his Akatsuki. They were getting clothes for the ones that they had just brought here. Tobi gathered Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Gaara, Temari, Kankurō, Zabuza and Kisame.

"You go watch TV in Tobi's room. Tobi go have time alone." They obeyed because they were in a good mood so far. Tobi went to Nagato's room that he had declared peace room. Tobi got comfortable and fell asleep while watching TV.

When Tobi woke up he went to his room and told them to go to the living room. There he told them to take naps or no more TV. Reluctantly they fell asleep. Tobi went to his room and watched TV for an hour.

When Sesame Street was over along with Clifford and Barney Tobi woke everyone up. Tobi gave everyone lunch of their choice. Everyone got lunch plus surprise dessert.

"Okay, time for more nap time. When all of you are awake we have fun. But for us to have fun everyone have to take nap." Tobi wanted to take them to the park Leadersama had made.

"Naps suck!"

"Why can't we have fun now?"

"I am not taking another 'nap'"

"We aren't children." Everyone started bickering at Tobi.

"Time out for everyone. Cursing wrong. Fighting wrong." Tobi said putting everyone in different rooms and a clone Tobi to watch them.

After time out was over everyone took a nap. When the naps were over Tobi gathered them and took them to the living room. "TV time." While they were watching TV, Tobi took his own nap.

When he woke up he went and spoke to them. "Have Tobi's friends ever been outside hideout before?" No one answered, however they glared at Tobi. Tobi thought they were very interested. "Tobi show you." So he took them out the back. "Playground. Nagato Leader made this for whenever we want to play. Tobi let you play." On the playground was any playground thing you could think of and every park thing you could think of. So everyone went and tried to stay amused.


	10. Chapter 8: Fighting

Chapter 8: Fighting

"Naruto leave me alone. That would be best for you." Sasuke said walking to the gate. He was determined to leave and go back to Orochimaru because he was not satisfied with Itachi just dragging him back into his life that easily after all those years of fighting.

"Well we are going to be living here from now on. Why don't we be friends again?"

"I have been looking for a way out. I just discovered that there is a chance for me right now." Sasuke said, his curse mark activating.

"Are you planning on going to Orochimaru again?" asked Naruto. He knew? Well Sasuke didn't have to answer to him.

"I don't have to answer to you." Sasuke spat, walking three feet away from Naruto. Sasuke walked 30 yards from Naruto. Then he flapped his wings and took off.

Naruto ran after him but he was unable to keep up. Kurama, liking the friendship between the two, started to react and Naruto grew two tails and Naruto dropped down on four 'feet'. He helped Naruto run faster. He was under Sasuke's flying shadow.

Naruto jumped over the gate to the playground. He jumped again aiming for Sasuke. He missed entirely. He grew another tail. It now seemed that a Kyubi pup was running at his side. Sasuke flew even higher sensing the change in Naruto. He knew he couldn't go near the place Orochimaru was hiding at, not with Naruto following him.

"Hurry up Naruto! Snatch your friend!" Kurama growled at Naruto. Naruto grew two more tails. This time Naruto knew he needed a plan. They were headed toward a forest. He looked up at Sasuke then back down at the path. He ran as fast as he could to get ahead of Sasuke.

When Sasuke saw Naruto run ahead of him he flew to the right. He thought he knew exactly what Naruto was planning. He flew faster toward a cliff. Naruto wouldn't be able to follow him. When Naruto noticed Sasuke was not behind him he ran back. "Man please tell me you can sniff people out!"

"I can." Kurama answered.

"Can you have me do it?"

"No. However, I can help." Kurama took out a piece of his fur and set it out in front of Naruto. It turned into a fox pup. The pup started tracking Sasuke. Naruto followed as fast as he could. When Sasuke saw Naruto under him again he decided enough was enough. He emitted Black Chidori and aimed for Naruto's head. He was stopped because he flew face first into a cliff. He flew over the cliff. He went on and headed toward Orochimaru.

"Oh great! Now what do I do?"

"What else? Jump over it." Naruto ran back. When he was a good amount of feet from the cliff he turned around. He backed up ten more feet. He ran full speed ahead and when he was some feet away he jumped, putting all the strength he had in his back legs. He grasped the edge of the cliff. He saw Sasuke flying slowly. He looked down to see he was high off the ground. He gulped and looked back at Sasuke. He scrabbled to get up. When he started falling he grew a seventh tail. He made it over quickly. He sighed in relief. He looked around. Sasuke was gone. Naruto ran straight ahead.

Soon he found Sasuke again. He ran full speed close to the ground. When he was right behind Sasuke he slowed down. "How do I get him?" he asked Kurama.

"That's for you to figure out. I would run toward my prey. Judge the distance. Measure the force I would need. Judge how far back I need to be to reach my prey. Then I would combine the measures and jump for my prey all the while being silent as death." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Thanks."

"I would drag my prey down. Break its wings and legs and then I would chow down." Naruto shivered from the thought of that description. Naruto slowed down until Sasuke was barely in his sight. Then he ran toward Sasuke. He was feet from Sasuke. He ran to within 30 feet from Sasuke and jumped with all his might. Luckily he landed right on Sasuke's back… or maybe that's unluckily because the next moment they started plummeting to the ground.

Sasuke so was startled when something heavy landed on his back he almost forgot to fly. It was when he was five feet from the ground he started flying again. He headed for a river. Naruto took hold of the wings with his tails. Three for each wing. His other one went for Sasuke's wings and held them together. Sasuke fell on the ground with a large thud.

"Sasuke I won't let you get away!"

"Naruto get off!" Naruto got off but when Sasuke got back up he pounced again. Sasuke clawed Naruto's chest. He managed to get his hand around his enemies neck. He forced Naruto off his back. He then let go and flew feet away from Naruto. He faced Naruto. Naruto grabbed for Sasuke and Sasuke let himself be dragged to Naruto. Sasuke clawed at his hand trying to make him drop Sasuke. Naruto dropped Sasuke then jumped away. He felt his hand and it was perfectly fine. He glared at Sasuke.

"RUUUGH! Sasuke!" he growled. He grew the final tail. 'Thank you.'

"What the hell!" Sasuke jumped back, surprised.

"Rasengan!"

"Chidori!"

They charged each other.

(Nagato POV)

"Naruto has awakened Kurama's true power! We have to hurry Itachi!" I yelled.

"How did they get this far?!"

"I don't know but both are in danger. Kurama could use this chance to escape." They ran faster to where they could see the kids fighting.

Both Sasuke and Naruto were clashing. Sasuke was pushing hard. They both waited and did the same thing. Naruto moved his hand and went for Sasuke's chest. Then he screamed in pain. They fell to the ground. They shakingly stood back up. Then they both glared at each other. Sasuke jumped and swooped at Naruto, but Naruto was expecting that so he jumped out of the way.

Sasuke turned around while in midair. "Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Naruto was surprised and tried to jump out of the way but he still got scraped by the jutsu. Naruto screamed. He threw kunai and shuriken at Sasuke. But he just used his wings to protect himself. While he was using his wings to protect himself Naruto used rasengan, a less powerful version, again… he went under his wings and for Sasuke's stomach.

"UAAAHHH!" Sasuke dropped. Naruto backed up. Sasuke slowly stood up shaking. He was starting to wonder if he was going to fail to get back. What would Orochimaru do if he never came back? Sasuke activated Sharingran. Sasuke and Naruto were shaking, wondering what to do. Despite anything they might say, they didn't want to kill the other. Sasuke was the first to move again.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Sasuke and his clone kept switching with instant speed. They switched almost twenty times. Naruto was now looking at the wrong Sasuke. The Sasuke clone did a fire jutsu. Naruto dodged. Exactly what Sasuke wanted. "Gokaku no Jutsu!"

"UAAAAAA!" Kurama obsorbed most of the blast to save Naruto. When Naruto fell to the ground it started raining. Naruto stood up.

"Chidori!"

"Rasengan!" Sasuke flew around spinning and circling himself. Naruto went right for Sasuke's face, not wanting to miss wherever Sasuke might actually aim. However Sasuke's wing protected him again. But he still got hurt. Sasuke attacked Naruto's back. Kurama growled.

"Either leave him or beat him Naruto! This is getting tiring."

"UNGH!"

"WAHHHH!" Naruto screamed in pain. They both fell. This time when they tried to stand up they fell right back down. They forced themselves to stand. They were running out of strength to fight. They were also low on stamina.

"Gokaku no Jutsu!" This time it wasn't as big as the last one.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" The clones disappeared. Naruto head butted Sasuke. Sasuke clawed Naruto on the sides of the head. Naruto slashed Sasuke with his tails. Sasuke battered Naruto with his wings. They jumped away again. Naruto fell. Sasuke flapped his wings and jumped. Instead of flying he landed back on his feet. So he walked instead. He only walked ten steps before he fell.

(Itachi POV)

I saw Sasuke lying on the ground. I ran over to him and felt for his breathing. Every other breath that came from him was more of a wheeze… what they hell did they do? "Itachi, is Sasuke still breathing?" Minato asked, worried.

"Barely." I answered back calmly. The last thing I needed was a worried leader. "Everything will be fine, Leadersama."

"Naruto is hardly breathing too. Konan! We need Konan!"

"She isn't here. She is back at the house." It was a hide out or a house. Either way I'd gotten used to calling it a house.

"Summoning Jutsu!" I looked over to see a huge toad. Gamabunta.

"What is it this time Jiraiya!"

"No. It's me Yondaime. I need you to go to my friends Akatsuki hideout. I need you to get Kushina. She is needed here. Naruto has unsealed Kurama. I need to seal him again. At any moment he could come out. I am not sealing him if Naruto could _die_ from it. _Hurry_!" Gamabunta nodded and hopped away from the scene. Nagato checked Naruto's breathing again. It was then that I noticed Sasuke and Naruto had wounds. These two idiots seem to always be fighting. I was worried for Sasuke's life. I just got him back, he _can't_ die!

"How fast is the frog?"

"Hopefully, fast enough." Two minutes later Gamabunta was back. He had Kushina and Sakura. Kushina went to Naruto. Sakura went to Sasuke. They were breathing but it was hardly detectable. Kushina rolled Naruto over onto his back and put her hands down on his chest. Chakra started going from her hands to his chest. Naruto glowed orange. Kurama was helping Naruto as well as working on getting out. Yondaime put one hand on where the mark used to be and one on Kushina's. Naruto awoke with a gasp. Nagato now placed his other hand with the one that was where the mark used to be. "Sorry Naruto… but this is going to hurt even if I did it gently. Sealing Jutsu!" Nagato said. As soon as he did the jutsu Naruto fainted. They were both clearly breathing. Kushina worked on reviving both. Sakura had already helped Sasuke.

"Let me help." Sakura placed her hands on Naruto and chakra traveled from her palms to Naruto. Kushina helped work on Naruto. Soon he was up.

"Okay. Let's go back." Nagato ordered. Nagato picked up Naruto and started walking. I picked up Sasuke, I had pulled Sasuke into me for a hug when Sakura finished healing him.

"Yondaime I'm leaving now."

"Fine with me Gamabunta. Thanks for the help." So Gamabunta disappeared.

When they got back to the hide out they went to the playground. "Sorry we took so long. We got caught up." Nagato said. They put Naruto and Sasuke down. Hidan yanked Sakura back over to him, Ino and Kakuzu. All the Akatsuki except for Jiraiya and Tobi spoke one thing in unison.

"Now apologize for fighting." They threatened.

*Earlier with Sakura and Ino*

"Sakura! I am not losing to you. Sasuke is mine!"

"You wish Ino pig! Sasuke is mine. He always was."

"In your dreams!"

"No fighting. Tobi say no fighting." Tobi compained. How did things get so not good? "You are all being naughty boys and naughty girls! Where did Naruto and Sasuke go?" No one paid him any heed.

"Bring it on!" Sakura pounded her fist into her hand.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" yelled Ino. Another Ino appeared.

"Mind Transfer Jutsu!" shouted the clone. Ino threw toad oil, poison, and bomb kunai all at once. However all were beat while they were still in the air. Then both Inos and Sakura were both grabbed from behind. Ino clone was destroyed. Then their captives appeared. Both girls gasped. Hidan had Sakura and Kakuzu had Ino. Hidan and Kakuzu copied each other. Kakuzu pushed Ino forward and bent her over his left leg.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Then he stood her back up. He took hold of one of her wrists with one hand and the other wrist with his other. Hidan spoke to Ino and Kakuzu spoke to Sakura.

"That was just a taste of what your going to get when we get to our room. We are going to wait till Nagato gets back. Oh and just so you know you broke one of his rules. Your _not_ supposed to fight." It started raining. They took them to the overhang of the Akatsuki building. Later a giant toad appeared after everyone had last spoke.

"I need Kushina. Minato has asked for you. Which one of you is her?"

"I am." said Konan. "Why did he request me? Why couldn't he come himself?"

"Naruto has let Nine Tails free. He is unconscious and so is Sasuke."

"Can I come too?" asked Sakura.

"Yes but it's up to Hidan and Kakuzu."

"Hidan I need to go with her. I am a medical ninja."

"Fine. Konan, I give you permission." Konan gave him a knowing look and nodded. Hidan gave Sakura to Konan. She disappeared with Sakura and then reappeared on Gamabunta. Then Gamabunta was off. A bit later and Nagato, Naruto, Konan, Sakura, Itachi, and Sasuke all appeared again.

"Sorry we took so long. We got caught up." Nagato said. They put Naruto and Sasuke down. Hidan yanked Sakura back over to him, Ino and Kakuzu. All the Akatsuki except for Jiraiya and Tobi spoke one thing in unison.

"Now apologize for fighting." They threatened.

*Earlier with Kisame and Zabuza*

"Long time, no see. Kisame." said Zabuza bringing his sword around to point at Kisame. Kisame rolled his eyes.

"That is because you were dead." Zabuza only narrowed his eyes at him. "Oh, Zabuza. Are you challenging me?" asked Kisame, grabbing the handle of his own sword. Now was a good time to spar if any.

"You know me so well."

"Of course I do."

"Hidden Mist Jutsu!"

"No. Tobi say no fighting." Tobi complained again. "You are all being naughty boys and naughty girls! Where did Naruto and Sasuke go?" No one paid him any heed this time either.

"Water Style: Shark Bomb Jutsu!" When it blew up, Kisame laughed. But then he felt a kunai on his neck.

"I win again Kisame." Zabuza taunted and cut his neck. Kisame fell and his head came off. Two seconds later it turned to water. 'Damn'. "Kisame? Where are you?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a secret anymore."

"Water Style: Water Vortex Jutsu!" This time Zabuza was pushed over. Kisame and Zabuza were grabbed by a metal tail. Then it retracted. "How dare you interrupt us!"

"How dare you _fight_!" came the growling voice of Hiroku. Sasori got out of Hiroku. He grabbed Zabuza and Kisame with his hands on their wrists.

"We were sparring."

"I know the difference between fighting and sparring, Zabuza!" Sasori scolded. It started to rain.

"Jutsu Release!" called Zabuza making a hand sign. The sky cleared up but it still rained. Sasori dragged them to the overhang of the Akatsuki building.

"We are going to wait for leader to get here." Later a giant toad appeared after a bit since everyone had last spoke.

"I need Kushina. Minato has asked for you. Which one of you is her?"

"I am." said Konan. "Why did he request me? Why couldn't he come himself?"

"Naruto has let Nine Tails free. He is unconscious and so is Sasuke."

"Can I come too?" asked Sakura.

"Yes but it's up to Hidan and Kakuzu."

"Hidan I need to go with her. I am a medical ninja."

"Fine. Konan, I give you permission." Konan gave him a knowing look and nodded. Hidan gave Sakura to Konan. She disappeared with Sakura and then reappeared on Gamabunta. Then Gamabunta was off. A bit later and Nagato, Naruto, Konan, Sakura, Itachi, and Sasuke all appeared again.

"Sorry we took so long. We got caught up." Nagato said. They put Naruto and Sasuke down. Hidan yanked Sakura back over to him, Ino and Kakuzu. All the Akatsuki except for Jiraiya and Tobi spoke one thing in unison.

"Now apologize for fighting." They threatened.


	11. Chapter 9: Madara and Shushi

Chapter 10: Madara and Shushi

"Pathetic." Gaara said turning away. His siblings had gotten out of the rain. He however stayed where he was. He walked away now.

"Say that to my face!" Sasuke called.

"Are you challenging me Sasuke?"

"If I am?" said Sasuke closer to Gaara.

"If I am being challenged there is no reason to refuse." Gaara said turning around.

"I am. We didn't finish our fight at the Chūnin Exams." said Sasuke now standing face to face with Gaara.

"I am already Kazekage of the Village Hidden in the Sand. You would stand no chance against me." Gaara only meant to deter Sasuke because he didn't want to hurt him. Sasuke, of course, took this as an insult.

"OH YEAH!" Sasuke jeered.

"Yes." Sasuke did Chidori. Gaara jumped back while also throwing shuriken. He then used Sand tsunami.

"Substitution Jutsu!"

"Gaara." growled Sasori doing his own move. He smashed Gaara face down on the ground with his tail, not painfully but firmly enough to keep him in place and unable to get out of the way. He then wrapped his tail around Gaaras' waist, dragging him to his side. When he was at Sasori's side, Sasori had his tail let go of Zabuza and Kisame and wrapped around Hiruko. Sasori grabbed Zabuza and Kisame by the wrists with one hand while Hiruko was dragged over to Sasori. Sasuke and Temari both acted for their own reasons, trying to stop Sasori. Temari was stopped by Deidara. However, Itachi was far away from Sasuke, he ran to collide with Sasuke but Sasuke took out his sword.

"Augh!" screamed Sasuke even though no one was near him. He fell but a strong arm ran out to catch him.

"Oh, no you don't." He stopped Sasuke from falling to the ground. Everyone stared. Then Yondaime spoke.

"Madara? Is that really you?"

"Yes it is I, my old friend. Long time, no see huh?"

"Yes. Well thank God its you. I was afraid it was Orochimaru."

"Yes. Well as you can see, I'm not him. Hello Sasuke. I don't know if you remember me but I am Madara Uchiha. No need to be afraid." Then in the blink of an eye, Sasuke was no where to be seen. "Hmm. That was rather odd." said Madara rubbing his chin in thought.

"Lock the kids in different rooms with no windows." ordered Nagato. Nagato didn't want them to escape. The other members had the same idea. Everyone obeyed then created shadow clones. Zetsu just separated into two. He had White Zetsu stay behind.

"Okay everyone, let's move out and capture Sasuke back."

Sasuke growled, tired of strange things happening. He attacked whatever was near him, and it dodged. It flickered away but still within eye sight. It was a boy? Man? Man boy? Whatever it was… it was reminding Sasuke of someone he used to know. But it couldn't possibly be... could it? Even so, why should he care? It looks… like Shushi.

"Who are you?" Sasuke pointed his sword at the other. He raised his arms in the air, for defense.

"I am Shushi Uchiha, you're cousin and you're friend. I suppose it would make sense that you've forgotten. We've not seen each other in a long while. I own a candy shop in the Leaf Village. I used to take you there almost every day. I would have appeared in an animal or different person like I used to but then I wouldn't have a chance to show you who I really was. At this day and age you don't really trust anyone do you? But you trust Orochimaru?" Shushi wanted to protect Sasuke and right now he was protecting him from his dad, Madara.

"Prove that you are who you say you are." 'Shushi' disappeared and appeared right behind Sasuke in just the blink of the eye, having used the Body Flicker Jutsu… before stepping in front of Sasuke.

"Do you need more proof Sasuke? After all that I've heard about you lately, you believe the true mark of an Uchiha is their eyes. May it be the Mangekyō Sharingan or just Sharingan."

"The only person I know to speak and move the way you do is Shushi Uchiha."

"Bingo Sasuke. That's one free lollipop coming up." Shushi was gone for a minute before reappearing with said lollipop. "Here you are. Straight from the shop."

"Where have you been hiding out all this time then? We thought you were dead."

"Think we should wait so I explain to you and tell Itachi."

"Tell me what?" They heard a rustle and out came Itachi. "We should go back to the Akatsuki Headquarters."

"I've been hiding. In the candy shop… more or less. Dad kept moving around though. That's what we've been doing." They heard more rustling and out came the Akatsuki along with Madara. They were talked into going back to the headquarters of Akatsuki. "Fine." They began their trek home.

Madara turned Sasuke to look him in the eye. "If you fight Gaara or anyone else again I will be forced to spank you myself. Ask Itachi or Shushi. Punishment from me hurts." Madara said giving Sasuke

a harsh smack to emphasis his point. Sasuke gasped from the impact and then glared at Madara. Madara was not pleased. Sasuke used to have such respect. Something inside of him has changed. Or it could just be his teen hormones. Itachi took Sasuke from Madara. Then everyone went to collect their kids.

"What should we do with them Leader-sama?"

"As Leader-sama, I take away their privileges for two days and any further discipline shall be distributed as the caretaker sees fit. Naruto, follow me." Naruto frowned but followed his Dad, something telling him its better just to obey this time.


	12. Chapter 10: Punishment Part A

Chapter 11: Punishment part A **You have been warned.**

"Hey Dad… I'm not saying Sasuke _doesn't_ need to be punished but this is his _first_ time. Just… like put him in time out or something. You know… and then maybe if Sasuke can _admit_ what he did and that it's _wrong_... that will be the end of it." Shushi looked up at Madara, with hope in his eyes. Madara looked down at his son, considering what he said.

"And if Sasuke _cannot_ or _will_ _not_ admit his mistake or his wrong doing?" Shushi looked down, biting his lip as he rubbed the back of his head, he knew the answer to that.

"Then you can… punish… him the way you see fit." Shushi frowned at Itachi, who was worried for Sasuke just like Shushi but he knew Sasuke needed this, no matter what was given to him.

"Good idea Shushi." Madara smiled at Shushi. When they reached the room Minato had given Madara, Madara grabbed Sasuke's other arm, Sasuke did nothing but glare at Madara. Madara crossed Sasuke's arms behind his back and led him to a corner. "Sasuke, you will stand here and think about what you've done, and if you can answer my questions _correctly_ _and_ _respectfully_ this will be the extent of your punishment." Sasuke didn't reply in words.

"Tch." One of his usual response was all he gave. Madara's eye twitched but he ignored it, knowing full well Shushi's idea wouldn't work but if he didn't want Shushi or Itachi to defend Sasuke, he would still give Shushi's idea a chance. Along with Madara's twitch, Itachi looked away, knowing full well it's kind of his fault that Sasuke acts this way. He was the one always saying 'You don't have enough hate.' That was wrong in itself. He would be happy if Madara never had to learn of that.

Shushi, on his part, gave Sasuke a slight glare. If he acted this way, his idea wouldn't work and Madara would sooner put him over his lap instead of putting his nose in the corner. He'd deny his dad doing it but he was still hopeful.

(Zabuza)

"Zabuza, I don't know what got into you, but you actually could have _killed_ Kisame. I will let you spar, but attempting to assassinate your brother is against the rules." Zabuza would have chuckled at that had Sasori not been spanking him at that moment. Zabuza was determined to take this with stoicism. He wasn't really trying to kill Kisame, but he was trying to prove who was better. Fighting was the only way to do that. So he said this, and brought up his childhood to prove that it meant nothing.

"Fighting is the only way to prove that I am better than Kisame. He knows that as well as I do. I killed all the students in my year, they knew that too." Both Kisame and Zabuza had grown up in the Mist village where they had been born.

"I know I wasn't there for your childhood and I resent it greatly. I know what you did in the academy. I'm not punishing you for what you did in the Academy. I'm punishing you for 'fighting' Kisame."

Zabuza sighed, in his head of course. This was getting to be very painful, not that it _wasn't_ painful already, but if he didn't stop this now, tears were bound to fall. So he did what Sasori wanted from him from the beginning, what he'd refused to give him from the beginning.

"I'm sorry for fighting Kisame." Sasori stopped, resting his hand on Zabuza's bottom.

"Will you apologize to your brother?" Zabuza nodded.

"Yes, I will apologize to him." Sasori gave him ten more smacks, just to make sure the lesson stuck before standing Zabuza up and giving him a hug, then he led him back to the room the others and Deidara were waiting in. He still had to punish Kisame and Gaara.

(Ino)

"There is no way you can just walk into our lives and decide if what we do is wrong or right!" Ino yelled at Hidan's and Kakuzu's faces as they were entering the room they slept in.

"Oh yeah?" Hidan asked. Ino glared at him, raising her fist in the air.

"Yes!" She aimed to punch him but he caught her fist, grinning as he put his face in her own. Ino grimaced in fear when he did that and he only enjoyed it that much more.

"Hidan! Don't hurt her or Leadersama will be pissed. We are just supposed to punish them." Kakuzu warned.

"Who gave you to us? Hm?"

"That guy of course but he isn't the boss of us either!" Ino tried to hit Hidan with her other fist, and she did hit her target this time but Hidan only laughed, enjoying himself.

"That 'guy' is Leader. He is in charge of you, as well as us, because if you haven't noticed, you're still under 20! Hahahaha!" He laughed as Ino began to pound into him, Hidan didn't fall to the floor, all he did was stand there and laugh.

"ENOUGH!" Demanded Kakuzu. Hidan glared at him, but continued to talk to Ino.

" _W_ _e_ are Leaf Shinobi! You cannot, nor will we let you, treat us this way!" This time Hidan, didn't laugh. Kuzu was right, it should end soon. He grabbed her fist faster than the speed of light, to Ino's eyes anyway, and he glared down at her.

"Do you want a spanking to prove you wrong, smart ass bitch?"

"HIDAN! Don't use that _language_ with her, or anyone!" He glared at Hidan and Hidan only smirked at him.

"But Kuzu! She _is_ a smart ass bitch." He turned his gaze on Ino. "So you mother fucker heathen. What should I do with you?"

"HIDAN! Say one of those words _one_ more time and see what happens!" Kakuzu glared at Hidan, daring him to swear at the children. Hidan, knowing this, didn't answer.

"How dare you!" Ino pounded at Hidan but Hidan knocked her to the ground, actually practically throwing her down. He bared her bottom as he picked her up and sat on the bed, ready to dispense her punishment.

"You asked for this Ino." He began smacking her exposed bare bottom and after just four strokes Ino began to scream. Hidan had decided that this girl is a screamer. How he usually liked his victims but he was also beginning to like her because of her attitude, it reminded him of himself a bit.

"OW! OW! OWCH! STOP! I'm sorry!" Hidan didn't listen to her, instead he continued to punish her as Kakuzu started talking to Sakura, still listening to Hidan in case he decided to curse some more.

"Ino you _will_ listen to me and Kuzu. You _will_ listen to Leader-Sama, which you _will_ call him as well. Leader can get very angry sometimes when you don't give him the respect he thinks he deserves. Or the obedience he also thinks he deserves when he gives you an order. Do you _hear_ me over your cries of pain?" He was accenting his meaningful words by smacking her thighs. Hidan was enjoying himself more than he should be. He was usually in this position with one of the older Akatsuki members and now was his chance to have someone at his mercy instead of him being in someone's mercy.

"Yes! I'm sorry Hidan! I'm _so_ sorry!" Ino sobbed, realizing how painful this was. She hadn't been punished this way since she was a small girl, but that had happened with her dad. "Hidan, I'm sorry for hitting you, I'm sorry for fighting Sakura. I'm sorry for back talking you. I'm sorrieee." She sobbed. Hidan gave pause at that. She was broken already? Well admittedly it was very painful to be on the receiving end of a spanking. He'd go on a different route then. He continued to spank her pink bottom.

"Tell me why it's wrong Ino-kun." Ino blushed at what he called her but she did as she was told.

"Rule breaking and… insubordination?" She cried, wriggling to try to get away from Hidan's hand, however it didn't work. Instead he hit her harder.

"You will not struggle to get out of this Ino! You deserve this and you _know_ it!"

"Sorry! So sorry Hidan!"

"Good girl. You're right. Just a few more to make sure you've learned your lesson." He sent those extra smacks on her undercurve. She sobbed, not trying to get away this time for fear he might give her even more. When Hidan was finished, he sat her up and tried to give her a hug. That's what happened when Leader did this. Ino quickly hugged Hidan back.

"I'm so sorry Hidan." Ino cried into Hidan's bare chest. What else does Leader do? Hidan thought on this and put one hand, hesitantly, to her back and began to rub gentle circles on her back. Ino calmed down eventually and Hidan smiled.

"Good Ino." He smiled at her and patted her head.

(Kisame)

"Kisame, that was wrong of you and you know it." Sasori scolded, smacking Kisame the same way he did Zabuza. Kisame was more quickly to say he was sorry. He'd been in this position with Sasori and Leader as well.

"I'm sorry Sasori. I know the rules, I know the consequences. I shouldn't have done that. I am sorry for what I did to Zabuza but you will notice that neither of us are really hurt."

"I'm happy and proud that you would say that Kisame, it really means a lot. Tell me, if you knew it was wrong, why did you do it?" Sasori asked with a slightly harder smack to Kisame's thighs. Kisame yelped. Unlike Leader-Sama, Sasori was a puppet… which meant he was made of _wood_! Sasori didn't really need an implement and Sasori knew this. His hand was practically a paddle… that hurt when applied to a certain area.

"Why? I don't really know why. Zabuza started it and I… continued it. There couldn't be anything else I could do. I ponder why Leader-Sama left Tobi 'in charge' of us anyway. Shouldn't he know Tobi's not really good on the getting people to listen to him thing?" Sasori smacked Kisame a bit harder for his insult to Pein's authority.

"That isn't your concern of why he left Tobi in charge, Kisame. He wasn't really expecting you to disobey in the first place but I assure you he probably won't leave Tobi in charge next time. He'll probably have Jiraiya, Kakuzu, or me left in charge next time, if there is even a next time." That compliment made Kisame shiver and think.

"So… we disappointed Leader-Sama?"

"Yes, Kisame. I'm surprised he's not disciplining you himself."

"Even if he was, you'd probably still spank me as well."

"Yes I would. Enough. Tell me what you did wrong and we can finish." Kisame had been crying now and he was ready to finish this.

"I fought my brother. I shouldn't have done it and I'm sorry."

"Will you apologize to your brother? I'm happy you forgave him."

"Yes. I will apologize. Again." SMACK!

"No sassing Kisame. That will only get you more." Kisame shivered. He didn't want more.


	13. Chapter 11: Punishment Part B

Chapter 12: Punishment part B

(Naruto)

Pein sat Naruto in a chair. He sat down on the bed, Naruto in front of him. "Naruto, what happened? I want to know your side of the story."

"Sasuke was being a jerk." Pein glared at him.

"Naruto. Tell the truth. Why weren't you and Sasuke at the backyard like the others?" Naruto frowned. If he told he'd practically be betraying Sasuke.

"Dad, can't I just be punished without telling you what happened?" Minato considered this.

"Naruto, that's not an option. I need to hear your side. Otherwise I could possibly be punishing you for something and it'd be unfair and you wouldn't know why you were being punished. But I can punish you for what you did. Did you free or weaken the seal over the cage the Nine Tails is in?"

"Weaken? How could a seal weaken?" Minato smiled at this.

"So it's not your doing, it's the Nine Tails possibly. What have you been doing with him?"

"He helps me. He's my friend."

"He's not your friend Naruto. He'd sooner kill you than be your friend! He tried to kill your mom the first time she met him."

"It's true Naruto."

"That's not true! He is my friend! Why don't you meet him? He'd-"

"Know who I was. He remembers me clearly. I'm the one who sealed him inside you." Naruto froze. "I wouldn't lie to you Naruto. I love you."

" _Why_?! _Why_ did you seal him inside me?! I had a hard time getting friends because of him! People _hated_ me." Naruto was upset. Minato knew it was better to get this out of way first. He wouldn't punish Naruto. This revelation was punishment enough. He needed Naruto to know and to accept him again.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I had thought he would help you when I couldn't be there for you."

"He did try to hurt me the first time we met but we grew close and he helped me but still… why didn't you ask first?"

"Because I had no time to ask. Nine Tails was being controlled by this man who wanted to get him to kill Jiraiya Sensei. I would have given my life in the process but Kushina was there, she helped me and so we survived, if only barely. I'm so sorry Naruto. I wish I could have asked."

"Hey, Minato, if Naruto doesn't want the Nine Tails anymore, I'll gladly take him back." Minato and Naruto both looked up at her, surprised.

"NO! …Nine Tails tried to kill Pervy Sage?" Minato looked at Naruto.

"Don't call Jiraiya 'Pervy Sage' Naruto. It's rude. Yes, he did, but someone had been controlling him. He escaped from me and we thought if we gave Nine Tails to you, then he would protect you. We weren't doing it because of any other reason but because we love you and wanted to keep you safe." Naruto considered this.

"Can I help you take down that man? The one who tried to kill Pervy Sage?"

"Naruto! I just asked you not to call him that!"

"No! I don't want you getting hurt Naruto." Kushina kissed his cheek. "We love you."

"Yeah, I don't want to put you in danger."

"Now, Pein, don't forget you need him to tell you what happened."

"It doesn't matter Konan. He's got enough to deal with. I'll do it the next time it happens, _if_ there is a next time." He kissed Naruto's cheek too. "I love you Naruto."

"I love both of you."

(Gaara)

"Gaara you didn't need to fight Sasuke. Not today and not again."

"..."

"Gaara? Are you listening to me?"

"Yes. I am listening. I'm waiting for you to finish. I don't want to interrupt you." Sasori kissed Gaara's cheek.

"Thank you for being considerate. I want a reply of acknowledgment."

"Very well."

"Do you understand why I'm about to punish you?"

"Yes you have explained quite well." Gaara didn't appreciate this but he knew he couldn't get out of this. Sasori began to spank Gaara, he'd already put his gourd down in the room and had took him to the basement, laying him across his lap.

"So what did you do wrong?"

"I attacked Sasuke. We didn't get to the fighting part."

"That is because Madara showed up and stopped Sasuke. Deidara stopped you just in time. This won't be the same as your brothers Kisame and Zabuza got."

"I'm sorry for that. I apologize with sincerity." Sasori stopped after that, rubbing Gaara's back instead.

"Good boy Gaara." He let Gaara up and gave him a hug, as he'd done his other kids as well.

(Sakura)

"Do you agree with what Ino says Sakura?" Kakuzu said with a warning in his voice. Hidan was spanking Ino right now… even though at first he'd been cursing at her.

"No, I don't." Sakura knew when to give in. If she reacted the same as Ino, she'd be punished like Ino.

"You can either get a spanking, or you can pay me to not spank you. Which will it be?" Sakura was confused and brought out her money, wondering if it might just work.

"How much?"

"1,000 Ryo." Sakura's eyes widened. She had money for it but she only had 2,983 ryo. She was paid for doing missions in Konoha but she used her money to do things and buy things. Kakuzu stared at her wallet. "Well?"

Sakura quickly took out 1,000 and handed it over. Kakuzu counted the ryo before looking at Sakura. "Smart choice. Now go sit in the corner." Sakura stared, about to complain. "I said 'do you want a _spanking_ or will you pay me not to'. I never said a _thing_ about time out." He turned his back on her as she turned her back on him. She obediently did as she was told. When Ino was done over Hidan's lap, Kakuzu called Sakura out of the corner.


	14. Chapter 12: Punishment Part C

Chapter 11: Punishment Part C

(Sasuke)

"Sasuke!" Madara called a few minutes later. "Come. Here." Sasuke turned, glaring, and walked up to Madara.

"What?" He snapped. Madara's eyes flashed but he calmly replied.

"What did you do that was wrong?"

"Get captured by the Akatsuki." Sasuke glared at Itachi. Madara grabbed Sasuke's chin and forced him to look at Madara.

"Wrong Sasuke. I'll give you one more chance. What did you do wrong today?" Sasuke sneered at Madara. He was tired of people telling him what to do.

"Tch." He tried to get out of Madara's grip but Madara only tightened his grip until Sasuke winced in pain. Then he lightened up a bit. Not too loose and not too tight.

"I suppose I have to teach you respect and obedience." He looked at Shushi and Itachi. They were watching what was taking place between Madara; their sensei, Uncle and Father, and leader of their clan; and Sasuke, friend and brother. "Itachi! Shushi! Leave the room and lock the door as you go. When we're done, I'll come get you." Shushi frowned, worried. Itachi stood there, worried for Sasuke.

"But Dad I-"

"What did I just say?" Madara rose a brow at his students. Shushi moaned but nodded, leaving the room.

"Sorry Sasuke, I tried." He whispered to Sasuke and left the room.

"Itachi?" Madara questioned.

"I'm not leaving."

"Itachi!" Shushi called. "Don't get in trouble! Just come on." Itachi looked at Shushi.

"Sasuke is _my_ responsibility."

"More than he is mine?" asked Madara.

"Tch. Stop talking as if I'm not in the room. I can hear you, you know. I get enough of that as it is." Sasuke glared at Madara and Itachi. Madara gave Itachi a look and Itachi glared at him, but he did leave. Madara gave his bottom a smack as he passed by.

"Next time, do as I tell you without the attitude." Madara knew how stubborn Uchihas could be. After all, Sasuke reminded Madara of what Madara was like when he was Sauske's age. Itachi nodded, sighing as he left with Shushi. They locked the door as they went. Madara turned his full attention on the youngest Uchiha.

"Sasuke, I am very disappointed in you. I'm sure your father would be just as disappointed in you as I am. First, you and Itachi fight every time Itachi goes to the Leaf Village. Second, you tried to use Chidori on Naruto, knowing full well it could have killed him. Naruto and you were both in the wrong and I will be sure to talk to Minato about that. Third, when you get caught by Kakashi you decided to go to Orochimaru, _of a_ _ll the_ _people you could go to!_ Why Orochimaru? Orochimaru has _no_ interest in you but to _use_ you as a _Plan B_. He is using you and you are _letting_ him. _I won't have any more of it._ Do you hear me Sasuke?! Uchiha's are proud and don't need help from people like Orochimaru. Fourth, you do every mission he gives you. At least when what he tells you to do will strengthen your 'power'. There are better ways to get the power you are seeking Sasuke, but like you know, great power comes with great responsibility. I have power and I have to keep the Uchiha's going and _in line_. Like their plan to attack the Leaf Village was wrong. Fugaku knew this but he was still going to go through with it. Fifth, is that you fight with Naruto _constantly_. I don't know why you do this. It will stop now. Just because he is descended from the Senju clan does not mean you can hold a grudge against him' More to himself he said 'though I doubt that is the reason. Fighting Naruto will come to an end NOW Sasuke. Do you understand me?" He asked, tightening his hold on Sasuke's chin. Sasuke just glared at him.

"Let me go." Sasuke snapped. Madara smiled, not a kindly smile at that.

"Certainly Sasuke-tan." He let go, but quickly untied the belt at Sasuke's waist and dropped Sasuke's pants to the floor and laid him across his lap as Madara sat on a chair, he proceeded to lower Sasuke's boxers. "You asked for this Sasuke. I _tried_ to be kind, I _tried_ to let you understand your mistake, but you don't know when to quit. You don't have respect Sasuke. I greatly disapprove of that. For your breaking of the rules and your disrespect I see fit to give you a spanking." Madara stated, pulling his own belt out of the loops. Madara had a second belt on, this belt was worn to give out discipline to those Madara was in charge of and to whom he saw fit in needing discipline. He doubled the belt and tapped it to Sasuke's bottom.

Sasuke was fuming. How dare Madara do this to him! If Sasuke were one to do so, he'd be grumbling to himself. However all he did was try to stand up or get off Madara's lap. "I decline. You will not treat me this way Madara. I don't care who you are. You don't have the right to scold me on _anything_ I do. You have never intervened before, why should you intervene _now_?" Madara wrapped an arm around Sasuke's waist, keeping Sasuke in place, he brought the belt down in one loud WHAP! Sasuke's eyes widened at the sudden pain.

"You don't get to decline this Sasuke. I'm very disappointed in you! You've had this coming for a long time! Why I've not 'intervened' before was because I was hoping you'd find the option you were making was wrong, but of course you would need guidance to that choice." Sasuke struggled on Madara's lap, trying to evade that damned belt. It hurt! "I'm going to keep this up until you decide to obey." Sasuke gritted his teeth. Stupid bastard!

"MAKE ME! You couldn't possibly take me to a point of submission, Orochimaru couldn't do it, why should you be able to?" Sasuke was tipped forward and he had a thought that might have been the wrong thing to say to Madara…

"Sasuke! You are wearing my patience thin!" He put more force into the swings, not enough to hurt Sasuke but enough to try and get the point across. He was aiming at Sasuke's sit spots and thighs for this insolence.

"OW! Stop that! It will- OWCH! - get you no where Maahhh! Madarahhh!" Sasuke struggled harder, kicking and shoving. It hurt! Damn Madara!

"Such insolence Sasuke. Would you by chance want the paddle instead of the belt?" Sasuke couldn't help the whine that escaped him. He remembered getting the paddle from his father when he was young.

"No!" Sasuke froze. Damn him! Now Madara 'knew' he was getting somewhere. Though Sasuke could feel the tears that were trying to well up in his eyes. He pushed them away, giving his escape attempt more effort. He'd tire out soon and that wouldn't be good.

"If you continue to struggle, I will have no choice but to make you." He put in extra strength to emphasis his point. Sasuke immediately stopped struggling, frowning as he bit his lip to keep from crying out. Sasuke's glare faltered at the pain, turning more into a frown. "Good boy Sasuke. Maybe you _can_ obey an order." Sasuke's gaze lowered to the floor, feeling humiliated. Even as Madara rubbed his back a few times to commend him.

"Shut up." Sasuke mumbled, going limp in Madara's lap. There was no point in struggling. Madara gave him a harder smack on his lower thighs for that, though he was happy Sasuke was submitting to his punishment.

"Sasuke, why am I spanking you right now?" Sasuke tried to think. There was a point to this? What was it…?

"Not to fight Naruto?"

"No, that's not the reason, but it's going to be when we're done with this lesson. Try again."

"Respect." That had to be it. That's what he'd been going on and on about a minute ago.

"Good boy." His hair was ruffled as Madara continued the punishment. "Why should you respect me?"

"Pfft. Because you're Madara?"

"Wrong. Because I'm leader of your clan and I'm your Uncle."

"Yeah. That."

"What's 'that' Sasuke? I need to hear it from you." Sasuke groaned, wiggling a bit. Madara tightened his grip, giving him a smack for that. Sasuke yelped and he blushed from hearing himself do that.

'I'm Sasuke Uchiha! I shouldn't be giving him the satisfaction of hearing me in pain!' However the pain in his backside said otherwise. He yelped again at the next hit that landed on his under curve, renewing his struggles.

"Sasuke! Tell me why you should respect me."

"IPE! Fine! I'll tell you! Because you're leader of the Uchiha clan!" Saying that aloud made Sasuke realize what he said was true. His dad, as a child, had told him that Sasuke should be proud because his Uncle was the leader of their clan. That Madara was the strongest Ninja there was and hardly any ninja could stand up to him without being destroyed the second Madara turned his gaze on them. Sasuke, at the time, thought that what Fugaku was saying was amazing. Now Sasuke was wondering if he had been in denial when he refused to understand just who Madara was. He knew Madara was an Uchiha. He knew… remembered… he was Sasuke's Uncle. However the thought that someone actually had authority over Sasuke made Sasuke angry. He liked doing _what_ he wanted _when_ he wanted. Of course he couldn't really do it with Orochimaru but when he was _alone…_ WHAP!

"What else Sasuke?" He'd been whapping Sasuke while Sasuke was still in thought.

"Because… you're… my… Uncle." Sasuke winced as he admitted it aloud. Madara stopped spanking Sasuke with the belt. Instead he dropped the belt on the floor. He rubbed Sasuke's back instead.

"Good boy Sasuke. Will you disrespect me anymore?"

"No." Sasuke replied.

"Very well then, we may start with your other lesson." Madara started up again, but this time his hand was making contact with Sasuke's bottom instead of his thighs and sit spots. Sasuke's breathing began to irregulate. He'd thought that was all he was going to get. He had cringed when Madara said 'start with your other lesson'. He winced at the smacks that landed. If this kept up, he'd actually begin to cry!

"I'm sorry!" Sasuke thought that would surely work. "I'm sorry for disrespecting you, I'm sorry for fighting Naruto."

"Sasuke, why are you sorry for fighting Naruto?" Sasuke groaned but answered anyway.

"Because it's against the rules?"

"Are you asking me or telling me, little Uchiha?" Sasuke whined at that, wriggling. Madara didn't punish him for it this time, he was accepting the lessons Madara was trying to give him.

"Telling!"

"Are you lying? It sounded more like a question to my ears."

"I'm sorry for fighting Naruto because it's against the rules."

"Correct. Why are there rules Sasuke?" Sasuke felt tears well up in his eyes, despite his efforts to keep them away.

"To keep safe."

"To keep who safe?"

"Me? Everyone?"

"Yes, the rules are in place to keep everyone safe." SMACK! "Let me hear it from you Sasuke." Sasuke yelped. Madara was determined Sasuke learn his lesson.

"The rules… are in place… to keep everyone safe."

"Good Uchiha. Are you going to obey the rules Sasuke?" Sasuke felt the tears begin to fall. Madara felt them land on him and slide off onto the floor. Sasuke was learning.

"Yesss."

"How often?" Madara was a very thorough person, which Sasuke didn't like but he had no choice but to get over it… for now.

"Alwayssss."

"I know you won't be able to keep to that, but I do appreciate the effort. Just a few more Sasuke-kun." Sasuke only laid there and sobbed as he took the few more smacks. Madara, when done, picked Sasuke up and sat him in his lap. He rubbed his back as Sasuke continued to cry. "Now that I'm here, you don't have to do everything on your own Sasuke. You're still a bit young to have to make every decision on your own. I'm here to keep you safe and to make sure you get the love and attention you need. Do you understand that Sasuke? Do you understand why I would want to do that Sasuke?" Sasuke nodded, unable to speak as he continued to sob out his pain. Though at the mention of love and attention, Sasuke snuggled into Madara, if only just for a moment. Madara smiled, hugging his little Uchiha closer to him. Shushi and Itachi were 21 years old, they could make some decisions on their own. They've been taught common sense but Sasuke, to some unknown reason by Madara, had been left alone when he was only six or seven years old. He'd make sure to ask Itachi and Shushi what happened. "I love you Sasuke. Do you understand why I did that?"

"Mm hm." He nodded. After a moment, he decided to speak. "I love you too… Uncle Madara." Sasuke wasn't happy about what happened, in fact he was kind of furious, but he'd accept the comfort offered for now. He had to get back to Orochimaru.

"Good boy Sasuke." Madara waited until Sasuke's cries came to an end. "Why don't we go retrieve your brother and Shushi?" Itachi and Shushi were waiting in the living room, where the rules had been stated, not that Shushi knew that. He just followed Itachi.

"Okay. Uncle Madara?"

"Yes Sasuke?"

"I'm sorry I made you think that you had to… spank me… to teach me the lesson you wanted to teach me."

"No problem at all Sasuke. Did you know that I've spanked Shushi and Itachi before? Once at the same time?" Sasuke shook his head, no he didn't know that. Itachi? Getting THAT from Madara? If Sasuke hadn't just gotten spanked by Madara, he'd laugh at that.

"No."

"Sasuke? I think you should go stand in the corner and think on today's lessons. Just to make sure they stick." Sasuke looked at Madara, about to disagree, but changed his mind. Better to obey. Sasuke went and stood in the corner.

(Later at Night Time)

"Itachi? How did the other Uchiha leave Sasuke alone? It seems like the whole clan left him. Surely they wouldn't have just left a seven year old boy on his own?" Itachi looked at Madara, backing away. Madara watched his student, confused. "Itachi?"

"I… kind of… killed them all…? Uncle Madara, I'm sorry."

"ITACHI! COME HERE!" Itachi ran off to Kisame, not looking back, he knew he'd find a pissed Uncle Madara Sensei. Which, put together, is NEVER good.

(Even Later)

I can't stay here.

I need out.

I need to get back to Orochimaru.

…


End file.
